Haremask
"I was cast out of heaven, Lucifer beside me." |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|'Owner' ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|'fuzz100' |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|'Status' ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|'Active' |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|Breed ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|Mix |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|Species ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|'Feline' |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|Gender ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|♂ |- ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"|Realm ! style="background-color:#120C0C;color:#C0C0C0;text-align:center;"| Dark |} ~Name Breakdown~ ________________________________________________________________ Prefix- Hare Definition Of Prefix-''' A mammal that resembles a large rabbit, having long hind legs '''Connection To Prefix- '''Haremask is insecure about his appearance, and prefers to be known for his skillset. '''Suffix- Mask Suffix Definition- 'A covering for all or part of the face, worn as a disguise, or to amuse or terrify other people. '''Connection To Suffix- '''Haremask has had a facial deformity since birth, and does his best to hide it. '~Zodiac & Adolescence~ __________________________________________________________________ Date Of Birth- 'January 11th, 2015 '''Zodiac Sign- '''Capricorn '''Zodiac Symbol/Creature- '''The Goat '''Constellation- '''Capricornus (Goat) '''Birthplace- '''Dark Alleyway In New York City _______________________________________________________________________ '~Backstory~ Haremask was born in a litter of two kits, and raised by a single mother. He had a facial deformity that he was born with, and it was predicted by the medics he'd most likely die shortly after being born. Strangely, he barely made it, as opposed to his other sibling. He was a fair size, with dull green eyes and a sleek, deep grey pelt. His deformity was that his left eye was more sunken in, and he had a cockeye along with a massive scar on that same eye. He was often times pushed around due to this deformity, and used to pursue basic and simple tasks. This made him quite submissive and depressed for a long period of time. Haremask's mother was diagnosed with polio, and was permanantly crippled. Him and his mother couldn't contribute enough prey to the organization they'd been in, which provided them food, water, shelter, and medicine. As a result, they were forced to leave the anonymous organization. Haremask's mother ordered him to just run as far as he could to leave this place, as he did. For a few moons, he lived in an abandoned barn until he discovered CrescentClan, and was invited. He accepted out of desperation, and still, he lives in CrescentClan until this day, feeling more accepted and equal to those around him. At last, Haremask feels at home with the cats around him. Mostly from Haremask's history, he understands not everything is how it seems. He is constantly frustrated that he isn't as beautiful as some of the other felines around him. He's grown used to the rude and awful stares directed at him due to his facial deformity, and often when introducing himself he covers his face or stares downward, which often times is off-setting to others. Opinions About Relationships "Sandfeather... She's the loveliest cat I've met. We're having kits... We're going to be parents!" __________________________________________________________________________ Relationship Status- '''Single ''Mate/Crush- "Sandfeather gives me a purpose, and motivation. She's a beautiful, sassy feline." '''Sexual Preference-' Heterosexual _______________________________________________ ''~''Candy Eye~''' ___________________________________________ Appealing Traits- 'Intelligent, Kindhearted, Selfless, Flexible, Encouraging '''Unappealing Traits-' Selfish, Unsure, Disrespectful, Uncultured, Quiet '''Positive Traits Haremask is accepting of most people he comes across, because his past is always haunting his every move. He is loving towards little kits, and will have difficulty harming anyone under seven or eight moons. He is a gentle giant, and very kindhearted. Along with that, he is stalwart and will protect his clan at any cost. ______________________________________________________ Negative Traits Haremask has about no social skills. He will often talk to himself when he doesn't know what to do, or what to say. He tends to overcompensate for his shortcomings, often times trying to be harsh on people who don't listen to him. He is unstable emotionally, and a wreck on the inside. _____________________________________________________ Likes - '''Mint, The Moon, Clouds, Sunset, Sunrise '''Dislikes - '''Walking On Ice, Verbally Disputing, Socializing, Expressing Himself '''Sandfeather - Mate - Female - Potatios "I love her so much - she means the world to me. She's everything to me..." Scaredfrost - Enemy - Female - Dragonkitty37 "Asshole." Category:Original Character Category:Feline